Sinful: the Story of Jesus and Satan
by kesinn
Summary: What happened in ancient time when angels ruled. This reveals the true relationship between Jesus and Satan, the two lovers forbidden to see each other. REQUESTS OPEN ! CURRENTLY PAUSED TO WRITE MORE CHAPTERS, SORRY! featuring characters-JC (Jesus Christ), Satan (Lucifer), God, Gabriel, Mary, Abaddon, Michael, and others!
1. The Beginning

CHAPTER 1: THE BEGINNING

After a hard day's work teaching people lessons, God walked down the halls of his home with sweat falling down his brow. His home was a light, Victorian carrying beautiful religious looms. He knocked on his son's bedroom door, "Hey JC?" No answer. "JC?" He said once more, again no answer, he put his ear to the door hearing whispers. "JC!" God yelled, bursting into his son's room. He was shocked, his most faithful angel, Lucifer, was only half-clothed along with his son. "What- what is this?" He said from the surprise. "Father I can explain-" "No!" God exclaimed. "You!" He said pointing his mighty finger at Lucifer, "You will be in my office in five minutes. Fully clothed." "Yes sir," Lucifer said scurrying out the door leaving his shirt in Jesus' room. "Father-" "No." Silence fell over the room, God's eyes remained closed with shame, guilt built up inside of Jesus. "I would've never expected this from you," God said. "Father, I-" "Silence! You will never see him again." "But father-" "DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" God yelled, walking out of Jesus' room slamming the door. Jesus started to cry from guilt and sadness. God stomped down the stairs with force walking into his office to meet Lucifer. "Hello Lucifer." He said. "Hello, sir." "How long has this been going on?" "2 years," Lucifer said shyly. "You dare see my son without my knowing?" "I apologize sir." "Did you disrespect each other before marriage too?!" "... uh- y-yes sir. Please forgive me." Forgive was nothing close to what God wanted to do... What God was going to do." "You are forbidden to see my son again." "No," Lucifer stated. God froze, "No?" "No. I'm your right-hand man. I'm probably as powerful as you, if not more, and I promise you, I love JC there is nothing in this world that could stop me from loving him. There is no way you can separate us our love is eternal!" JC had been outside the door, he started crying from his lover's bravery. "Then I invite you to watch as you're separated and your "eternal love" will die before your very own sinful eyes," God called upon his powers, the skies grew dark and lightning cracked. "You are not Lucifer, he would never do this, never betray me! No. You are Satan, and that is the name you shall bear!" Satan started rising up, JC heard his father and opened the door, "No! Father Stop!" He begged. "No JC! This is for your own good! Now... you sinful spawn. Heavenly feathers are of the past, now you shall bear wings of a bat, creature of the night!" His angel wings shriveled and in its place were leathery wings. "What are you doing t him?!" Jesus shrieked, crying even more tears. God only continued, "Horns of evil from your head to stab people in the back, as you did to me! Lips that can lie, like the poison you've spread to my son! A tail that is pointed, since your conscience knows no direction, and clothed no more since you find it fit to appear this way in front of my son!" The lightning stopped, the whole place dark, it was mostly silent. The only noise to be heard was crying. The lights slowly returned. Satan looked into a mirror. "I-I'm hideous." He stated, a single tear running down his cheek. "Is this his punishment? Father?" Jesus sniffled. "No," God replied, "this is only the beginning."


	2. Living Hell

Chapter 2: Living Hell

Satan had been locked in a cage bellow the house, God had a busy schedule and no time to deal with the sinful creature. Satan sat depressed, his head hanging low and eyes closed as he looked down at the ground. He was crying when he heard creaking stairs. "Just kill me! The only pain I feel is being separated from Jesus! Torture me, run thorns through my head!" He screamed looking up from his rant, he saw Jesus, crying. He ran to him. "JC! Are you okay?" He started looking closely at Jesus, "Did he hurt you!?" "No," Jesus said crying tears of joy, "I thought he killed you!" They entwined in each other's arms and their tears soaked Jesus' clothes. "I wish I could stay here forever." "Then do." Satan seductively whispered into Jesus' ear. "I can't, my father sees all, it's only a matter of time before he comes!" "Please!" Satan cried. "Let me feel your warmth once more before he kills me." "You'll always have my warmth, I will never leave you," as Jesus embraced Satan a meager sun tattoo appeared on the back of his left ankle. "You truly are the Son of God!" Satan said crying, but with a smile. He loved Jesus with every bit of love in his heart. "Goodbye Lucifer." Jesus wept, hesitantly trudging up the stairs.

* * *

3 hours later...

"It's time," God said opening Satan's cage. Satan had grown long nails, fangs, and excessive body hair, covering his sun tattoo. "Just kill me already, I have nothing left to live for." Satan bent over preparing for death. "No," God stated. "No?" I want you to suffer..."

God called on his power once more, and again the skies grew dark and lightning filled the sky. Jesus saw this and fear rose up, along with tears that leaked from his gorgeous brown eyes. "You are condemned to the home I have made for you, a place of eternal suffering, Hell." Satan didn't believe it would be that bad until the thought processed. He would be alive, and there would be no Jesus. "NO! PLEASE NO! PLEASE!" He screamed and pleaded, tears drenching his face. "NO! HAVE MERCY! NO! PLEASE NO! PLEASE GOD NO! PLEASE, GOD! PLEASE!" God threw him down into hell, Satan faceplanted, blood now dripped down his face. "no. please no." He muttered.


	3. Genuine Sin

_sorry, this chapter doesn't reveal too much, but I have to add these details in the story line! The next one will be better though!_

* * *

3 years later...

"Honey! I'm home!" He said sniggering. "Oh great! What is it you brought for supper?" Again insane laughter started. "Dirt! Dirt like every day!" The laughter continued. "Yum! delicious!" Satan cackled. He had gone looney. There was no one. There was nothing. Only Heat. Dirt. Thick, humid air. No happiness. No food. No Jesus.

* * *

"Excuse me? Jesus? Your father needs you!" Gabriel said. "Tell him I'll be there in a moment." He put on a white robe and sluggishly walked to see his father, who was hysterically laughing at the TV, Jesus had thought it was the monitor, but the monitor was live and the flood had already happened. "J-Jesus! Ha! Ya-ya need to see this! Ha! Ha!" Jesus glanced at the monitor to see a huge flood. People were drowning, praying, and blaming themselves, each one feeling guiltier than the other. "Noah and his ark?" Jesus asked. "Y-yeah, ha!" God replied. "Hilarious," Jesus walked away and left god to his _"comedy show"_. "Oh wait! Jesus come here!" Jesus plodded back. "I almost forgot! You're going to reincarnate on Earth as a baby and forgive everyone's sins, once they get their homes back on track, in like a few years. I planned out the perfect mother! Her name is Mary and she will do no sin!" "Ok," Jesus walked out once again. When JC fully departed God stealthily ran to the fireplace, went through the fire, and entered his secret room. He sat in his chair and pressed a light blue button located on the white pedestal next to his throne. "Excuse me, dial Satan for me, will you Michael?" Michael dialed the numbers 6-6-6, the phone began to ring. "Yellow?" "Yes hello, may I speak to Satan?" "Wait for sir, is your refrigerator running?" "Yes," God replied. "Then you'd better go catch it!" Mad laughing started. God rolled his eyes and the old and unfunny joke. Yes, yes, ha ha. I have serious business to discuss though!" Satan silenced, "Wait a minute there matey, do you be God?" "The one and only," God replied proudly. "Sorry, out of order. Unless I get something out of this." "Company." "If I refuse?" Satan asked. "You can't I'm sending down my sinful people for you, end of discussion." The call ended, Satan started to think. "People?" He said talking to himself. "Real people?! Even better they're malevolent souls!" He was jumping around, clapping his hands gleefully. "I could build an army!" He thought, "Or! Even better! Torture them like I've been for 3 years! He he he! Oh, what fun!" His insanity slightly calmed though it would take years to repair. Then he pondered, what had become of his precious JC?


	4. Birth

_I'm so sorry these chapters are so late! I've been sick and my computer was glitching out! Thanks for reading and enjoy the next chapters!_

* * *

2 years later...

"Hey, Satan!" Abaddon said, "Come here!" Abaddon was also a fallen angel like Satan. Although they were very close friends, Satan never talked to Abaddon about Jesus, it was too risky. Abaddon was the Angel of the bottomless pit, he tortured people with Satan, he wasn't as motivated as Satan to make them suffer. He saw it as a game, and they eventually made it into one. Whoever caused the person to scream louder while in pain was the winner. They also had a monitor that God had given them, they enjoyed betting on who would go to hell and who they'd try and corrupt to go to hell. Satan ran up to Abaddon and the monitor to see him looking at what looked like a poor child that had just been born. "Fresh meat!" Abaddon snickered. Satan joined in on the laughter too, "I'll get this one watch and learn, and see as you lose! I can corrupt that child in 1 week! No, make it a day!" Satan challenged. "You're own!" Satan leaped down to Earth and descended to the location of the child. A woman and man were in a stable and were lying on the hay. They had placed the newborn infant in a manager and people and animals gathered around to see the child. He crept up slowly getting ready to unleash his malicious powers. "His name is Jesus," the woman in blue said who appeared to be his mother. Satan froze in his footsteps, chills going up and down his spine. Fresh, ice cold tears ran down his face, and he gazed upon the child. "So this was his plan all along," Satan muttered, "starting the battle of good and evil and picking the two of us as soldiers." Satan came up to the manager, still invisible to mortal eyes. He wondered if Jesus could see him, for he was mortal, but also the son of God. He embraced Jesus, even though he thought he might not be able to see him. But maybe he did, Jesus smiled for the first time in 5 years, even if he was a reincarnated human. Satan thought of when Jesus and he had grown up together, Jesus was always in school, and he was always working. Satan went to school after Jesus, since their occupations were different. Jesus was classed as 'Savior', while Satan was classed 'Angel'. Jesus never enjoyed his class since he was the only person in it. Satan noticed this when he was younger and used his free time to make him happy. This was a big sacrifice since Satan only had 3 hours of free time a day, but he also used his snack and nap time (11am-12am) to hang out with Jesus. His schedule went 12:00AM-4:00AM bible studies, 4:00AM-8:00AM bible school, 8:00AM-6PM work, 6:00PM-9:00PM free time, and 9:00PM-11:00AM school. They were best friends and inseparable. God accepted that Satan was so kind and let them hang out, then Satan received a higher rank of 'Right-hand man', and God favored him. He got more free time and spent more time with Jesus. Then, when they were both 21, Jesus had feelings for Satan, and he had feelings for JC. They started seeing each other, then were separated when they were both 23 on December 30. Satan was 55 days older than Jesus since Satan was born October 31 and Jesus was born December 24. By the time his flashbacks ended, he was soaked in his own tears and the family was gone. Next to him was Abaddon, who put his hand up and whispered in Satan's ear, "I win."


	5. Abaddon

Abaddon was concerned with Satan. He wasn't eating, wasn't sleeping, and the most suspicious of all he wasn't making anyone suffer or corrupting innocent souls. He walked into Satan's room. They had built a throne after God had supplied them with some objects. "What's wrong? That sad about losing the bet?" Silence. "The powerful, mischievous Satan couldn't even corrupt a newborn. How pitiful." Abaddon walked over to face Satan, but he turned over so Abaddon couldn't see him. "Okay, come on what's wrong? What could upset the all powerful demon k-" "SHUT UP!" Satan yelled, shaking the small castle. "Then tell me wHATS WRONG!" Satan got up and appeared taller than usual, this was a sign of fury, his changes of appearance were a threat to anyone, friend or foe. "OK! OK! Just chill man." After Abaddon finished his sentence Satan shrunk down once, and closed his eyes pondering. "That child was someone I used to know, someone very dear to me. I never mentioned him, because I didn't want you or God to hurt him, again." "Again? What happened to him?" Satan huffed, the topic of Jesus was sensitive to him, even to someone who was like a brother to him. "His father," Satan had a lump in his throat but forced himself to continue, "his father is God. W-we were in love with each other. Before I became a fallen angel my name was Lucifer, and I was the right-hand man of God." "That's amazing! You were right next to the big guy!" "Yeah," Satan said as tears started to come, "one day, God saw us together, and he separated us. He sent me here to endure suffering. I was alone for 4 years, and I went crazy. Then you came, and it helped with my insanity. Then, Jesus is alone like he was before we were friends. And the next thing I know, he's reincarnated to fight a war. God wants us to fight, and chances are-" "Nope. Let's not think about the negative side and focus on the positive side! We can go burn people!" Abaddon said with a smile, it hurt his insides to act so positive, but he would do that to help his _"big brother."_ "I'll go order some people for us to torture, okay?" "Okay, I guess." Satan said.

* * *

5 minutes later...

The people arrived, one was already burned, the other was still screaming. "Hey!" Abaddon joked, "I didn't order rare, I ordered well-done!" He threw fire at the man causing him to become ash. "Oops! Waiter can I have a refund?" snickered Abaddon. Satan sort of laughed, but the sadness blocked it out. "Ah come on Satan! I'm never this nice! I'm never this positive! I NEVER MAKE STUPID JOKES! Please just get up and rule your freaking kingdom and torture someone like your supposed you stupid coach potato, so I don't have to do this crap!" "Why? I'm making someone suffer."


	6. Temptation in the Desert

Satan had been watching as Jesus grew up, and Abaddon became jealous of JC for stealing all of his attention. Now Jesus was 23 again, although it seemed that Satan should be much too old for Jesus, he hadn't aged since he was now immortal. Jesus was in a desert, he had been there for 40 days, watching this made Satan cry since Jesus must be suffering. He decided to stop crying, pull himself together, and go see the love of his life. He leaped down to the Judaean Desert. "Jesus!" He yelled as he arrived. Jesus stood, looking blankly into the distance. "JC?" Satan cried. "Hello Satan," JC said, "Long time, no see." Satan ran around Jesus. He looked depressed and emotionless. "Jesus! What did he do to you?!" Jesus only looked into the distance. "JC, leave this horrible man, a _true_ father would never treat someone so horribly! Come with me!" Satan demanded. "I can't, my father wouldn't like that." "JC, please! He's abused you inside!" Satan begged, his eyes watering up. "No. My father won't let me." "JC! That doesn't matter! You need food, I'll give you food, I'll give you water, I'll give you shelter... I'll give you me! You are my life, Jesus! Please leave with me and rid yourself of the abuse!" Satan pleaded, tears streaming down his face. "I can't. My father would hurt you." A single tear left Jesus' eye. Jesus had no emotion, his father made him suffer taking away his capability to love anyone... but Satan. Satan embraced JC, his hell like warmth and his love for JC caused a moon tattoo to appear on Jesus' right ankle. JC started to cry. satan had unlocked his emotions. "Goodbye my beloved Lucifer." Jesus gave Satan one last kiss and then Satan fell back down to hell. Jesus then departed, on his way to Galileo.


End file.
